Family Christmas
by j'adore macabre
Summary: Wes gets to visit Travis' family for Christmas. A small fluff piece. Wes/Travis slash.


_My family doesn't really do Christmas and I wanted something nice so…._

_~JM_

Travis intertwined their fingers, hands warming on one another's in the cold. Snow was drifting down in thick layers to hide the cracks and holes in the sidewalk. It crunches beneath their boots and they pick their feet up just a little higher to avoid tripping on the broken cement. Wes didn't mind so much. At first he had been resistant to meeting Travis' foster moms number five and eight, but now, as his partner grasped his hand tightly, he felt reassured.

"You sure you're alright with this?" Travis asked, his voice muffled by the scarf Wes had wrapped tightly around his neck just as they left their apartment. "It's not too late if you want to back out."

Wes looked over at his partner and smiled slightly as he gave his hand a brief squeeze. "No, it's fine. I'm glad you're taking me to see your family." There was a beat of silence. "Do you think they'll be alright with us…like this?"

Travis stopped for the briefest of seconds, almost imperceptibly. His eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch. "They'll love you." He promised in a breath.

They stopped in front a large family home, complete with the white picket fence and short bushes on either side of the door decked in holidays lights. Travis led Wes up to the large brick red door and exhaled in a cloud. The blonde let his grip on his partner's hand loosen as he knocked but Travis simply tightened his grip and grinned.

"Ready?" He asked as he turned to the door, the sound of screaming children muffled by the thick oak.

Wes inhaled slowly and nodded, putting on a smile just as one of Travis' many foster cousins opened the door.

"Travis!" She cried, immediately pulling him into a tight embrace. The smells of both Spanish and Southern cooking greeted their noses and made their mouths water.

"Hey, Jess." Travis gave her a one-armed hug, his hand still holding tight to Wes'. He stepped back and pulled his partner close. "This is my partner, Wes. I called mom and told her I was bringing him."

Jess glanced down at their joined hands but her smile never wavered or turned phony. She merely tucked a stray strand of black hair from her face and gave the other detective a quick hug.

"We heard you were bringing someone but we didn't know who. It's so good to meet you Wes, Travis talks about you all the time." She said as she waved them inside.

"Does he?"

"Oh, don't worry." Jess replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. "It's mostly good. Now, give me your things and you can mingle. Moms are in the kitchen and living room, boys are in the basement watching the game."

The pair handed her their coats and scarves with a smile of thanks before Travis led the way down the hall to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas." He called out.

Wes stood back and watched as Travis was crowded with women and kids, listening to them complain about how he didn't write or call while simultaneously wishing him a happy holidays and commenting on how good he looked. Travis smiled back and let them go on for a moment before he stepped back and motioned for Wes to come closer.

"This is my partner, Wes." Travis said, his voice holding a note of pride. "Wes, this is Mary, Nina, Lisa…"

As he pointed, the ladies came up and kissed his cheek, wishing him a merry Christmas. Wes smiled nervously, wiping sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Uh, merry Christmas." He replied. "Thanks for having me over."

He was nervous, heart pounding and ears getting warm. He was an only child, his parents and Alex were only children, and here he was surrounded by two families…as Travis' gay lover. This was almost more than his anal personality could bear. But then he felt something hit him from behind and looked down to see two pairs of arms wrapped around his thighs. Wes glanced fearfully at his partner, unsure of what to do.

"Uncle Travis," Little voices rang in unison, "can you and Uncle Wes give us a piggyback rides?"

Travis kneeled down and two identical little girls in red stockings and green dresses detached themselves from Wes' leg to leap at him. The detective held one in each arm as he rose to his feet.

Wes watched as he talked to the girls and he couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. Their eyes met and Travis flashed his own smile.

* * *

The guys ate Christmas on paper plates on their laps in the basement. Travis opted out, choosing to spend time with his foster mothers instead. Wes could feel his ears warm as the ladies heaped his plate high with food while Travis merely smiled and asked for more.

The conversation was easy, the air jovial. They asked him what the detectives did at work, they replied immediately, "paperwork". The ladies teased Travis on how he dressed a little more like Wes, on how they thought they would never see him with someone. And as they reminisced on Travis' exploits in his younger years, Wes felt Travis brush his fingers over his thigh and brought his hand down beneath the table. The brunet held his hand, thumb brushing over the knuckles. Wes glanced at his partner from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks for coming." Travis mouthed.

There was a sudden stutter of his heart and Wes shook his head almost imperceptibly. Because Travis shouldn't thank him, not when he was the one to get a family Christmas. So, when the house grew quiet and Wes and Travis sat on the couch with one of the girls curled on each of their laps, Wes looked over at the other detective and whispered "thank you."

"Merry Christmas, babe." Travis replied.


End file.
